Explosive
by EmoPuff
Summary: WolverineGambit slashy fic. Everyone knows Logan and Remy are hot tempered. Can they calm down enough to be happy together, or will all the fights make a relationship impossible?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Gambit and Wolverine. And i also wish i owned a better cajun accent.

"We can't keep doing this, Remy."

"Nuttin t'be done 'bout it"

"Says you."

"In de long run it don' mattah, we bot-"

"We're both going to die eventually. Stop repeating yourself so much."

"Hush up, Wolfie."

"Make me!"

"Gambit will, don' worry"

Flash to: moonlight casting harsh shadows from and against the two figures. Movement and noise. It looks more violent and angry than it really is, but both of the men are predatory and strong, so maybe it is a touch violent. Neither of them seem to care. They love each other, but their collective wildness and reluctance to trust keeps them from admitting it.

They finish, in a haze of scratching, biting, screaming ecstasy, and instinctively curl together.

" I can't stay."

" Liah. Je sais."

" 'Ro is waiting."

" An' why is dat mah problem?"

" You're a jealous fuck, you know that?"

" You a loud fuck, di' you know dat?"

" I can't stay."

" Ah don' see you leavin'"

" I'm gonna. I just..."

" You jus' wanna stay wit' Gambit and argue, eh?"

" What can I say, you're a very stimulating person to be around."

" Ah guess dat's why you be fallin' asleep, mon petit."

" I am NOT falling asleep, I'm just resting my eyes."

Flash to: Exhausted from trying not to cry. He can't cry. He can't do anything. Of course Logan can sense the chaos, but still, one must try to be strong for the sake of appearance. It would be quite, quite un-Remy to break down right now. So he won't. He'll calm his trembling, steady his voice, slap Logan in the face, and walk away.

" Don't let it end like this, Remy."

" Den don' end it, Wolfie."

" You're not seeing the whole picture, as usual."

" Ah see what ah need t'see. Ah always do."

" I hate you right now."

" Keep bein' a liah, petit. Ah know de trut'."

" Fuck you."

The noise of the slap echoes. The two men go in opposite directions. Remy manages to make it to Rogue's bedroom door before he loses his carefully controlled calm, and cries out his anguish to his best friend, the sister of his soul.

Logan stalks to the garage, throws himself on his bike, and explodes down the driveway and onto the open road.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue.

"What part of 'he doesn't want to talk to you' do you not understand, Logan?"

Rogue flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced at Wolverine, waiting for an answer.

"You just...he's lying. Or you are. I can't tell."

"Or maybe you hurt him one too many times. Your claws aren't your only deadly weapons."

"He should have gotten over it by now. He always has before."

"What part of 'one too many times' do you not understand?"

Logan grimaced and ran his hands through his hair.

"Please tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I didn't mean it, tell him anything you think he wants to hear."

"No. I'm not going to lead him to slaughter."

"But-"

"But nothing, Logan. Don't even think I'll give in, either."

Rogue stalked out of the kitchen, angry. Logan slumped over the table, head in his hands.

Peeking around the doorway, Remy watched as Wolverine's shoulders started to shake. The movement was almost imperceptible, but it was enough to make Remy wish he could go comfort the crying man. He almost took a step towards entering the room, but a tug on the back of his jacket from Rogue stopped him. They exchanged looks, and she pulled him away silently.

"Remy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sugah, ah jus' needed t'be wit' him."

"So he can treat you like a toy some more?"

"So ah can hold him, petit. Dat's all."

"You know what will happen."

"Don' you know Gambit likes all de drama?"

"This shouldn't be a joke to you."

"Ma chere, it ain't. Ah promise"

"He's not going to leave Storm for you, Remy."

Gambit turned away and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't a joke, and he knew what would happen.

He just wanted to feel someone's arms around him and feel someone breathing against the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

The sheets were tangled in a warm mass around Remy's ankles. In another room, Logan lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, ignoring the sleeping woman next to him.

Remy got up, threw the linens in the corner, and slipped out into the hall.

Three tiny knocks.

A short pause.

A door opening slowly, slowly, slowly.

Two forms ghosting through the hallway.

Remy quietly closed the door behind them.

"How've ya been, Wolfie?"

"Missing you."

"Ah knew it, ah knew you'd come 'round."

"I..."

"C'mon love, Remy needs a hug."

They fell into each others arms and soon their breathing was synchronized.

"Remy..."

"Hush, some of us are tryin' ta sleep. Merde."

"It's important, you know."

"Not so that it can' wait til mornin', right sugah?"

"I...I guess you're right."

* * *

Morning found them curled up together. Logan woke first and inched his way out of bed, with the intent of leaving before Remy stirred.

"Mais, jamais d'la vie! Wolfie, ah thought you were supposed ta be quiet?"

" And I thought you slept once in a while."

"Don' sound so happy, sugah. What did Remy do ta anger you so?"

"Nothing. I just..."

"You jus' what, pookie?"

"Don't call me that, Remy."

"You gon' make me stop?"

Logan pounced on Remy.

"I think I will."

* * *

An hour later, when breathing had slowed and clothes had been replaced, Logan kissed Remy one last time, and went back to his own room. With his own fiance just waking in up the bed they shared.

"'Ro...we need to talk."


End file.
